


Christmas Shopping

by i_Puddin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Driving, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_Puddin/pseuds/i_Puddin
Summary: In which Daehyun drives and Zelo plans his funeral.





	Christmas Shopping

Christmas was just right around the corner, literally. Just two days left and it got a whole lot more hectic when one of the members noticed one rather large key decoration in the dorm was missing. Christmas is not Christmas if there isn’t a Christmas tree with colorfully decorative lights wrapped around it.

“A tree isn’t really necessary.” Himchan noted, it just takes up too much space in the living room.

Daehyun gaped. “It’s totally necessary! Where are we going to put our presents under?!”

“Yeah!” Zelo echoed shortly.

“While you’re at it, go grocery shopping too. The fridge is almost empty.” Yongguk shrugged, indifferently.

“Yeah, thanks to Daehyunnie’s appetite.” Youngjae rolled his eyes, changing the television channel.

The high-note vocalist frowned playfully at the other vocalist. “Shut up and watch your Discovery Channel.”

Youngjae gave him a _look._

“I’m not going. I’m too tired.” Jongup mentioned quickly before anyone had decided on anything.

“Daehyunnie-hyung and who else want to go?” Zelo wanted a head count.

He looked around the room and no one else lifted their hands up with the exception of the one he mentioned and the rest just shook their head. It was cold outside, and the last thing they want to do after a concert is to move even more than necessary.

“Hyung and I will go.” Zelo grinned.

Youngjae sharply injected. “Wait, I need you to get stuff for me.”

“We are not buying those feminine products.” Daehyun grimaced.

“It is called conditioner.”

“At lease don’t get those weird deodorant kind.”

Youngjae snorted. “It’s _Dove_ , and it’s not weird. They make your hair much softer.”

“Your hair has gone too deep for it. Even horse hair is smoother.” Daehyun commented dryly.

“Guys, it’s best to leave before nightfall.” Yongguk rolled his eyes and smiled at their childishness.

It took less than several minutes for the duo to emerge from their rooms with warmly dressed clothing and heavy scarfs wrapped snugly around their necks. Their boots fit nicely as they wonder how long would it take for the snow to leak into their footwear and into their socks. With one last check for the keys and money in the pockets, they immediately noticed their phones were somewhere and hastily searched for it like they were canines.

It ended up within their back pockets, and Daehyun was seconds from having a panic attack. It also took just a mere minute to get out the door and a wild breeze splashed annoyingly on their faces, creating a rosy flush to their cheeks.

Daehyun and Zelo’s face contorted simultaneously when they noticed the hideous yellow pickup truck their manager left behind days ago.

“We have to ride that?” Zelo swallowed thickly, it looked like it hasn’t been cleaned in years of mud stains and melted salt stuck onto whatever it could cling onto.

“Unless you prefer walking.” the engine purred raspy when the older man ignited the engine as Zelo made himself comfortable on the passenger seat and winced at the stench that rushed to his sense of smell.

“Um,” the maknae noticed one questionable factor in the scene. “Have you driven before, hyung?”

“No, but I have seen _Fast and Furious.”_

His other companion turned green.

Zelo chanted inwardly. _I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die._

“Wait, before you start, let me pray.” Zelo clasped his hands together and shut his eyes tightly before mumbling nonsense under his breath to whatever he believed in to guide them back home safely.

Daehyun gaped. “Rude.”

The engine died off fairly easily. The manager’s pickup fired into life with a loud roar again, and Daehyun grinned, before slamming his foot onto the accelerator.

Zelo gripped his seat belt, fearing for his life as his hyung made a nasty U-turn and the tires sneered when Daehyun suddenly made a forceful sharp turn around the street corner.

It took Zelo seconds to recognize the sound of his ringtone that reached his ears, his hand dug into his pocket and dare not to open his eyes to witness his death. He shakily peaked at the caller’s ID to pinpoint exactly who called at a dangerous time like this. He should be hanging onto his life instead of answering phone calls from god knows who.

“Y-yeoboseyo?”

Himchan’s voice reached out. _“Junhonggie? You sound scared, what’s wrong?”_

“I love you, hyung. I love everyone. Please tell them that. When you’re planning my funeral, be sure to cremate me and scatter my ashes across France.”

_“All I hear is gibberish, you’re mumbling. But, I can’t mistake that tone. Daehyun is driving, isn’t he.”_

“How’d you know?” he gulped loudly.

_“Because I survived five heart attacks just by letting him drive me to the studio. But while you’re at the store, grab some bread too. I’m craving for grilled cheese. That’s all, I’ll let you have fun on the trip.”_

Himchan didn’t let Zelo even speak a vowel when he hung up after what he got what he wanted to say.

“H-hyung?” Zelo shuttered. He nervously darted his eyes to the driver who was currently envying and complimenting his skills like an egoistic prick.

“Wait.” something in the maknae’s mind lightened up. “There isn’t a place that sells Christmas trees around here.”

Daehyun blinked at the obvious fact that was in his face all along but never actually notice until his friend pointed it out. Something in his eyes glinted, and Zelo recognize that gaze anywhere.

“You’re not thinking what I think you are thinking, right?”

All he received was a devious smile.

“We are _not chopping off a tree!”_

“Come on, nobody would notice!”

Zelo shrieked and shook his head furiously, “Obviously somebody is going to notice a missing pine tree! It’s not like we’re surrounded by a forest!”

The older male scratched his head. “Then what do we do?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” the maknae sarcastically voiced. “Maybe we go buy one?”

“It’s so expensive though!”

“But we’re using Himchan-hyung’s credit card.”

Daehyun nodded and sent a wolfish grin to the younger man. “Good point.”

They hadn’t realized that they stopped moving when Daehyun reached the red light. It had turned colors at lease twice until a honk was made by the car behind them.

The lead vocalist rolled down the rest of his window and shoved his head out along with his arm, sending a nasty snarl to the drive who did not recognize the idol.

"Go around!" he roared.

The car didn’t honk again.

“There are some things that aren’t right for you, hyung, and driving is one of them.”

Daehyun sneered, albeit in a somewhat lighthearted manner.

Minutes later, his car had advanced a vastly ten meters from where it had been in the safe zone. He pushed extra weight onto the gas and sped up quickly while Zelo began his prayer once again.

“Hyung!” Zelo stammered with sweat rolling down his temples. “Do you even know where you’re _going?”_

“Well, not really, I mean, I’ve never truly paid attention to directions because I barely have the chances to drive.”

“What.” the young man hisses out, he inhaled painfully. “And slow down! What if we get into an accident!”

“What are you talking about!” Daehyun pouted. “My driving skills are off the chart!”

“That’s what you said about _Mario Carts_ and you’re the first one to die! I don’t want to be scraped off the road with a spatula! A kitchen utensil, you hear me! A _spatula!”_

“Don’t be a chicken, kid. I’ll get you back to Himchan-omma in one piece.”

Zelo officially believe the situation he is in was life-threatening, and it deserves a phone call to the emergency line if Daehyun continue his self proclaim professional driving.

Flashes of multicolor rushed by their vehicle and obnoxious sirens shook their core. Two pairs of large eyes darted side to side to desperately find out if they were caught in a high speed chase.

Breaths of relief escaped their lips when the police cars and their siren were further down the road. Daehyun made a turn at the next corner to avoid anymore law enforcements.

He smiled once again and began to speed up to the speed limit and eyes moving in every direction to locate the closest store.

Zelo blinked, the habit that would never fade away. His eyes nailed to the road for any signs of direction that would lead them out of the empty street.

“Are we lost?”

Daehyun shook his head in denial, “Not at all.”

“Denial is more than a river in Egypt.” Zelo reported dryly, his lips twitched into an amused grin when his hyung turned to him with raised eyebrows.

“What are you, a literature teacher now?”

Zelo laughed innocently, scratching his head sheepishly. His eyes widen drastically at the sharpened objects on the floor that did not resemble broken glass nor anything remotely close to it. Narrowing his eyes, Zelo tried to make out what was on the floor while tapping to get the other man’s attention.

“Yah!”

Daehyun took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Zelo. He hummed in question with bewilderment lacing in his eyes.

"What the hell? Is that . . . are those spikes? Holy shit—left! _Left!”_

He jerked frantically at Zelo’s exclaim that shot out of the blue. The police from earlier must of put those up to catch whoever they were chasing and believed they covered every escape route.

Discarding the fact that Daehyun was the driver and never, under any circumstances, attack the driver is the basic safety rule in the handbook, Zelo gripped his hyungs arm and shook violently.

Under all the closed windows and shut car doors, two terrified hollers that originated from men escalated into one of the most high-pitched feminine screams ever recorded in history.

Zelo swore to never let Daehyun drive again, by all means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Another light story that needed to be posted.


End file.
